cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Bronze Ink Dislike: Bronze Hammer |Affection Effect = Extra points for Sea Bubble Jellies |Associations = Soda Cookie - Friendly Cinnamon Cookie - Friendly Sea Fairy Cookie - Admiration Walnut Cookie - Trust |Jelly = Peppermint Cookie Jelly |KO = 박하사탕맛 쿠키 |JA = ハッカ飴味クッキー }} Peppermint Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside the Pet, Paper Boat Sailor, on April 10, 2017. Peppermint Cookie has the ability to summon a whale to ride on and dolphins to collect jellies. Skill Blows conch shell to call upon the Peppermint Whale at given intervals. While riding the Peppermint Whale, use Jump and Slide to call upon Dolphins to eat the Jellies collected by the Dolphins, which increases with Level Up. Also, Level Up for more frequent summoning of the Peppermint Whale. Story Mint leaves for Peppermint Cookie were gathered from a town near the clear sea. This Cookie likes to spend time at the shore, staring dreamily at the horizon, or playing the shell ocarina. An old friend, the Peppermint Whale, often appears to the sound for company. Peppermint Cookie treasures the simple but unchanging things, just like the waves that come and go. May the Cookie's smile remain unchanging as well! (Baby Penguin) Peppermint Cookie planned to make new friends among the sea dwellers, and it worked! Because who doesn't like a cute chubby penguin! Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Do you want to listen to the waves with me? General * Listen to the waves... * All my friends are at the sea... (retired) * All my friends live in the sea... * I wonder if they remember me... * Listen to the seashells, they know everything... * I like to dip my feet underwater. (retired) * I like to dip my feet in sea water. * Listen to the sea! * The sea keeps so many secrets! * The waves visit me every day. * Lying on the beach at night, feels like floating in the night sky. (retired) * Lying on the beach at night almost feels like flying... * Will you walk the beach with me? (retired) * Will you walk by the seashore with me? * If you close your eyes, you can hear the ocean. * The stories that ocean tells.. Don't you want to hear it? * Stop your worries and listen to the nature. * I will introduce my friends to you. * Looking at the ocean feels so calm... 1vs1 Race * Meet my friends. * I'll show you the power of my ocean friends. * Will you walk with me? * Do you hear it? * Close your eyes and empty your mind. Tired * Don't forget... Lobby Daily Gift *I have a gift here just for you... "Hi!" * I hear the waves. * Will you walk along the beach with me? Like * Thank you. You're a good friend. * Peppermint Whale wants to be friends with you, too. Talk * A hammer? What do I do with it... * Close your eyes and listen to the sea. * The ocean are said to have sad legends... * I want to write a letter, but I have no ink... Gift *A present..! (Neutral) *I can start writing my letter..! (Given Bronze Ink) *It’s better if you give it to another Cookie... (Given Bronze Hammer) Baby Penguin General *Penguins love swimming! *I hope other penguins will like me! 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * Soda Cookie: Sometimes we ride the waves together...! * Cinnamon Cookie: Cinnamon Cookie's tricks are the best... * Sea Fairy Cookie: The ocean told me stories about you... * Walnut Cookie: I learn so many things whenever we talk...! Updates * November 29, 2017 ** The unlock goal, Reaching Land 3 has been retired. * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, reach Stage 2-9 in Breakout Episode 1 has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock goal, reach Stage 2-9 in Breakout Episode 1, has been retired. Trivia * If Peppermint Cookie runs out of Energy while riding the whale, the Cookie will continue to ride the whale regardless. However, as soon as the Cookie finishes riding the whale, Peppermint Cookie will immediately faint. * Some time in November 2018, all references to Peppermint Cookie as "it" in descriptions were silently removed, making Peppermint Cookie one of five Cookies with no pronouns stated. ** It should be noted that Peppermint Cookie is referred to with masculine pronouns in the Japanese translation of the game. However, it is currently unknown if this information is applicable to the English translation of the game. * Peppermint Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake..." * Peppermint Cookie was the last Epic Cookie to be released without a Magic Candy.